The present invention relates generally to tree stands and more specifically to those tree stands that are capable of climbing a tree or other like vertical member. More specifically, the invention relates to a tree stand that engages a tree at three different engagement points, one of which is to tension the stand against the tree and stabilize the stand.
Typically, climbing tree stands include a first unit that has a seat mounted thereon and may include a foot rest platform. This first unit has a means for engaging a front of a tree and a means for engaging the opposite side of the tree, usually above the first engagement means. A second unit is a climbing aid that is typically secured to a user's feet to facilitate the climbing of the tree or like vertical member.
These tree stands are secured to the tree by the opposing forces of the engagement members along with additional means for strapping the first unit to the tree.